


Inside Gabriel Agreste Mind: Season 1

by JacoMoss81



Series: Inside Gabriel Agreste Mind [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Hawk Moth is Gabriel Agreste, Multi, Written before Season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-10 17:50:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20139526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacoMoss81/pseuds/JacoMoss81
Summary: We know the popular theory that Gabriel Agreste is Hawk Moth so whats go through his mind when he both his Normal self and his secret self Hawk Moth well then lets begin.Episodes Covered The Bubbler, Simon Says, Ladybug and Cat Noir Origins Part 1 and 2 and Christmas Special.





	1. The Bubbler

Gabriel Agreste was standing by the top of the stairs where he saw Nathalie Sancoeur and Nino Lahiffe but he could not see his own son Adrien Agreste. 

GABRIEL: "Adrien's not home yet".

NINO "Uh, I was coming to see you, du-- sir".

GABRIEL: "Me"?

NINO: "Yeah, that right. Look, I know you don't want Adrien to have a party, but it's his birthday, dude-- I mean, sir-- it's all he wants".

Gabriel through in his mind "Does he not know who I am Gabriel Agreste, My son must not have any kind of fun it's too dangerous or through if I banned him from here then I can make him angry and he will be my next Akuma" 

GABRIEL: "No. (raises his palm) That's final".

NINO: "That's messed up. (Adrien enters without anyone noticing.) He never screws up in class, he always does whatever you tell him. Photoshoots, fencing, Chinese, piano"--

ADRIEN: "Nino? You're here".

NINO: [to Adrien] "Anything for my best bud. (to Gabriel) Show some awesomeness, du-- I mean, sir, please". (Gabriel Looks at him angrily)

ADRIEN "Forget it, Nino, really, it's fine".

GABRIEL: "Listen, young man. I decide what's best for my son. In fact, I've just decided that you're a bad influence and you're not welcome in my house ever again. Leave now!"

ADRIEN: "Father, he was just trying to do something cool for me".

Gabriel went into his secret room that was also his lair and put on his Miraculous 

"Nooroo" he called 

"Yes Master" Nooroo looked down sad he hated that he was being used for evil, he wished that he never told Gabriel about Ladybug and Cat Noir powers and if he used both of them at the same time he would get absolute power, why did Gabriel find him, why was he always so cold, he never had anytime for Adrien but always found time to make his and everyone else lives in Paris miserable.

"Dark Wings Rise" Nooroo goes into the Brooch Gabriel Agreste was now Hawk Moth.

HAWK MOTH: "Desperate to help his friend, but feeling powerless. How frustrating. It won't be long before frustration turns to anger! (He takes a butterfly into his hand and black particles start to flow into it. It turns into an Akuma .) Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize him".

The Akuma flys to Nino bubble wand this causes Nino to become Bubbler 

HAWK MOTH: "Hawk Moth is my name and Bubbler is now yours. I will help you with these horrid adults and all you have to do in return is help me get something from Ladybug and Cat Noir".

NINO: "Yes, Hawk Moth".

Nino stands up and purple-black smoke starts is released from the bubble wand and covers his body he was now Bubbler. 

Hawk Moth watch as Bubbler put all the grown ups in the sky he saw that Nathalie and Adrien Bodyguard were in the sky, he then saw that the Bubbler was outside his house with all of Adrien's classmates 

"Well it looks like my son will have a party after all" 

He watches as Adrien enjoys his birthday party and waited for both Ladybug and Cat Noir to crash the party, after waiting they did 

HAWK MOTH: "Get the Miraculouses. I want those powers, NOW"!

He then watch as Bubbler made a big bubble trapping Ladybug and Cat Noir inside a giant bubble and then kicks the bubble up in the air 

In his Lair Hawk Moth was angry that Bubbler did not get there Miraculous.

HAWK MOTH: "What do you think you're doing Bubbler? You're supposed to seize their Miraculouses!"

He then watched as Ladybug and Cat Noir returned and Bubbler put the teens in bubbles 

Bubbler: "Outer space is the next stop for your precious peeps, and they're never coming back"!

Hawk Moth was shocked at what came out of Bubbler mouth "Outer Space, that a bit harsh" 

The fight between Bubbler vs Ladybug and Cat Noir ended with Ladybug capturing the Akuma, Bubbler returned to Nino and Ladybug and Cat Noir did their fist bump "Pound It" 

Hawk Moth stood there angry as once again his plan has fell to get The Miraculous to get his Wife back 

HAWK MOTH: "You can't run forever Ladybug, and when I catch you, I will crush you! I will DESTROY YOU"! (His window screen closes)

He changes back to Gabriel and leaves his lair without saying a single word to Nooroo and left to go to his office like nothing had happen. 

***GABRIEL'S OFFICE***

Gabriel is sitting in his chair catching up on work that he missed while he was Hawk Moth he then through that Adrien did not have a birthday present he press the intercom calling for Nathalie 

GABRIEL: "Nathalie? Did my son like his gift"?

NATALIE: "Actually, I was going to check right away sir".

GABRIEL: "Good. He presses end". 

***NEXT DAY***

Gabriel left his lair after giving Nooroo food so he has power for his next Akumatiztion victim he came down the stars and stop when he saw Adrien wearing an aqua blue scarf Adrien turns around 

"Father thank you for the scarf it's amazing" 

"Of course Adrien" Gabriel then goes into his office, Nathalie comes in 

"Nathalie where did you found that scarf" 

"It was the present that Marinette a friend of Adrien delivered yesterday she only had her name on a post it note and seeing how I did not have enough time after being in a bubble yesterday I thew away the post it note and told Adrien it's from you" 

"Ok then well at least if he does not found out then everything will be ok" 

Nathalie leaves and Gabriel goes and turns on his computer and begins working until he is needed for his other life. 

A/N: Something different that I wanted to do, which is see what Gabriel is thinking when he is Hawk Moth. 

Next Chapter: Simon Says.


	2. Simon Says

Gabriel was sitting in his office waiting for his Interview but he was shocked to see that it was a talent show. 

GABRIEL: What is this show? I was told this was an interview.

NINO: Dude, your dad!

ALEC: Do you're thing, Grimault, let's see if you can bring Mr. Agreste here with your hypnotic persuasion!

SIMON: I told you, I don't make people--

ALEC: Ha! A shy hypnotist! How funny is that, Gabriel?

GABRIEL: Hilarious. Your show is pathetic. And so is your contestant. Control me? Never. (ends the transmission)

Gabriel then smiles to himself "Crap I better be quick if I want to Akuamatized him" he goes to the panting of his wife opens it and puts a code which opens another door leading to his lair 

"Really Master causing an Akuma yourself"

"Don't worry my little Nooroo this time I know I will get them" 

"Just get this over with" 

Gabriel put on his Brooch "Nooroo Dark Wings Rise"

HAWK MOTH: "Yes. Humiliation and anger. The perfect elements for transforming a loser into a winner. (turns a butterfly into an akuma ) Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize him"!

The Akuma goes into Simon's Card which causes a pink butterfly to go around him which lets Hawk Moth talk to Simon.

HAWK MOTH: "I am Hawk Moth. You are now Simon Says. I will help you be the most powerful hypnotist ever. You will help me in return when the time's right. So, do we have a deal, Simon Says"?

Simon: "Simon says yes". Simon turns into Simon Says 

Hawk Moth watched and Simon Says made is way to the TV Studio and used his cards 

SIMON SAYS: "Gabriel Agreste turned down my challenge and now he will pay for it! By midnight tonight, he will entertain us in this very TV studio. Gabriel, I'm coming to get you"!

Just Then Hawk Moth had an idea make himself the target which means that Ladybug and Cat Noir will be right under his nose there Miraculous will be his before the end of the day.

HAWK MOTH: "It's risky. But it's giving me an idea. Good luck, Simon Says". 

Hawk Moth turns back into Gabriel, putting his Brooch into his jacket leaves the room and goes to the top of the stairs waiting for Ladybug and Cat Noir just then Nathalie appeared at the bottom of the stairs 

"Gabriel, your in danger, that person you made lose his round on that TV Show has been Akuamatized and his coming after you"

"Very well Nathalie hopefully Adrien will be home soon" 

After a few minutes Ladybug, Adrien and Nino entered 

ADRIEN: "Natalie, where's my father? He's in danger"!

NATALIE: "He knows already".

GABRIEL: "Good evening, Ladybug".

ADRIEN: "Father, you've gotta get outta here. That hypnotist Simon Says is coming after you"!

Gabriel walks down the stairs 

GABRIEL: "What? And be dictated by a madman? Certainly not".

ADRIEN: "But father, he's dangerous! Who knows what he'll do"?

GABRIEL: "Head up to your room now. You've had enough excitement for today. Nathalie, make sure they stay there. I have to apologize for my son, Ladybug. He's like his mother. Way to overly dramatic".

LADYBUG: "But he's right, you know. Simon Says is a real threat. You're in a lot of danger"!

GABRIEL: "What could possibly happen with you here to protect me"?

Gabriel and Ladybug go into Gabriel's office they look at the pictures of Adrien in his photoshoots 

GABRIEL: Isn't he flawless?

LADYBUG: Huh? What? Flaw-what?

GABRIEL: Adrien, my son. He's the image of perfection, don't you think?

LADYBUG: Oh, yes, he's perfect. I mean, um, I don't know him very well, but he seems...

Gabriel then saw Ladybug Earrings "This is it my chance to get the earrings and then the Ring" he through to himself 

GABRIEL: I've never noticed your earrings before. They are quite unique. May I? 

Ladybug's phone rings

LADYBUG: "Excuse me". 

She answers the Phone "Cruse you phone"

LADYBUG: "Cat Noir, where were you"?

CAT NOIR: "I, I was... keeping Simon Says at bay"!

LADYBUG "And? Cat Noir"?

CAT NOIR sees the hypnotised people "I couldn't keep him away. He's coming. He's got company".

Cat Noir enters the room "Hold off all exits! They're coming from another direction! Do as I say! Engage the defence system, we need total lockdown"!

"How does he know about the defence system"

Gabriel activates the total defence system

Announcer: "Lockdown engaged".

GABRIEL: "How do you know so much about the system"?

CAT NOIR: "Uh... In a house like this... it's a giving"!

GABRIEL: "They won't get in. This house is built like a fortress".

SIMON SAYS: "Simon says.. destroy"! throws bull cards at the hypnotised people, and they knock the door down

ANNOUNCER: "Emergency power on".

CAT NOIR: "There are too many of them. Your defence system is failing"!

LADYBUG: "Adrien and Nino! I better go get them"!

GABRIEL: "Here, Nathalie. Pick the controls in case you need to unlock an exit. She's coming with you".

Nathalie and Ladybug leave

CAT NOIR: "I'll reinforce the outer defences. Go hide in the atrium. It's not safe in here".

GABRIEL: "No one tells me what to do. Not even a superhero".

CAT NOIR: "You're in danger, like everyone else. So stop pretending you're above us all and do what I tell you to"!

Gabriel was surprise it remind him of his Wife.

GABRIEL: "Quite a temper. You remind me of someone".

Cat Noir exits the room. Gabriel looks at a picture of Mrs. Agreste he then goes into his lair while putting on his brooch becoming Hawk Moth again 

HAWK MOTH: I don't think that's a good idea, Simon Says.

SIMON SAYS: Gabriel is here!

HAWK MOTH: Yes, but don't forget our deal. I feel Ladybug and Cat Noir are nearby. Once you've got them in front of you, you'll be able to honor our agreement. Just take their jewels, the Miraculousness.

SIMON SAYS: It's as good as done. Simon says we'll defeat them!

He then changes back into Gabriel and leaves back to his office 

Nathalie and Nino run in 

GABRIEL: Where's my son?

NINO: He'll be here. He's with Ladybug.

"And why is that" asked Gabriel 

"He was taking a shower he says its the model in him"

"Of course he did just hope that Ladybug gets him to safety" 

Gabriel watches the cameras going off 

GABRIEL: Are they coming?

(Nathalie tries to keep the door locked, but the hypnotized people knock it over)

SIMON SAYS: Gotcha.

Gabriel is now caught and taken to the TV Studio 

Simon Says: Welcome to another exciting hour of "The Challenge"! Good evening again from Simon Says. Viewers, I've kept my promise. Here's Gabriel!  
Gabriel appears, the Gorilla accompanying him.

Simon Says: Simon says... you are a butterfly!

"A Butterfly does he not know that Moths a better" Simon Says throws a butterfly card at him

GABRIEL: Flap flap, flutter flutter, flutter, flutter, flap, flap!

At that moment all Gabriel could do was be a Butterfly he had no idea that he was under control.

Meanwhile at the Agreste Mansion Nooroo was watching his Master being controlled and fair to say he was enjoying it 

"You know" he said to himself "Maybe this time Ladybug and Cat Noir could not save him then I will be without a master and I can be used for good not evil" 

Back at the TV Studio 

SIMON SAYS: "Simon says... take off like an airplane"! Throws an airplane card at him and he starts acting like an airplane

Gabriel flying like an airplane makes he way to the top of the building he is about to jump but de-hypnotizes because of Ladybug he looks down at the ground below scared because he was high up and seconds from death he steps back and his on safe ground again. 

Gabriel was thinking of what happen and how it almost killed him what would become of Adrien he already lost his mother, can he lose his father too. Ladybug and Cat Noir run onto the roof 

CAT NOIR: "I'm afraid your flight's been canceled, sir".

Gabriel turns around 

GABRIEL: "You?"

CAT NOIR: "Prefer Ladybug? Can't say I blame you".

His Miraculousness beep

LADYBUG: "Cat Noir, your ring! You better get out of here".

CAT NOIR "Like a cat on a hot tin roof. See you again soon, Mr. Agreste"

He puts out his hand Gabriel looks at the hand with the ring he think to himself that he can have the ring but with Ladybug here and Nooroo at home it would be wrong and he needs to have some time with Adrien after everything that has gone through today. 

"And you, m'lady". he pows and then leaves 

GABRIEL: Hmm... 

Gabriel then watched Ladybug leave the scene he then walk back home he went straight into Adrien's room he looks at Adrien and gives him a hug he then looks down and see a silver ring on Adrien "Could it be" he through 

GABRIEL: "I've never noticed your ring before".

ADRIEN: "Is that the only thing you've never noticed about me"?

GABRIEL: "I'm glad everything worked out for the best".

Gabriel then leaves and goes into his Lair he sees Nooroo there he goes up to him and hug him he seem shocked Gabriel is hugging him he cries after a few minutes Gabriel leaves and goes back to his office.

Next Chapter: Ladybug and Cat Noir: Origins Part 1 and 2.


	3. Ladybug and Cat Noir Origins Part 1 and 2

Gabriel Agreste walked's into a dark room which is empty he has not been in here for a while, he's holding a book which he found while taking a walk around Paris looking for inspiration's for his next fashion line also on the book is a wooden box which was left by the book. 

Gabriel opens the box and a purple light comes out then a small purple Kwami by the name of Nooroo appears Gabriel takes a step backs and knocks the book to the ground he then notices a brooch in his hand he puts a photo of his wife in there.

"What the hell are you and why are there butterflies here?" 

"My name is Noorooo and I am a Kwami with the Brooch in your hand who can become a superhero who can give everyday people powers to become superhero followers, the butterfly are what make superhero's and all you need to do is say Nooroo Wings Rise " 

"And what about this book" Gabriel was looking through the book noticing lots different types of superhero's what her Miraculous" 

NOOROO: "Many centuries ago, magic jewels bestowing extraordinary powers were created. These were... the Miraculous. Throughout history, heroes have used these jewels for the good of the human race. Two of these Miraculous are more powerful than the others; the earrings of the Ladybug, which provide the power of creation; and the ring of the Black Cat, which gives the power of destruction. According to legend, whoever controls both these jewels at the same time, will achieve absolute power".

Gabriel through for a second and through of that power which could bring back his wife 

GABRIEL: "I want that absolute power, Nooroo. I must have those Miraculous"!

NOOROO: "But nobody knows where these Miraculous are"!

GABRIEL: "I found you though, my little Nooroo. Your Miraculous... remind me of its powers again".

NOOROO: "The Moth Brooch allows you to give someone their own superpowers and to make that person your devoted follower"!

And at that moment Gabriel came up with a plan he was going to be something evil become a villain.

GABRIEL: "And when it comes to luring superheroes, what could be better than creating super villains"?

NOOROO: "But master, the Miraculous are not meant to be used for evil purposes"!

GABRIEL: "I must have this absolute power! Your Miraculous is in my control! I am your master now, and you must obey me".

NOOROO: "Yes, master".

GABRIEL: puts on the brooch "Nooroo, dark wings! Rise"! transforms into Hawk Moth "From this day on, I shall be known as... Hawk Moth"! laughs evilly

Hawk Moth looked at his cane, he open his book and read the chapter on Hawk Moth looking how to work his new powers he then remembered that it was gone pass Midnight and everyone would be sleeping so he change back to Gabriel and left to go to Bed, he didn't even say anything to Nooroo who was in tears and what he was going to be used for and how he was too scared to do anything.

Gabriel left his new lair and peeked inside Adrien's room he saw Adrien sleeping he smiled to himself, left and went to his bedroom got change into his Pajamas went into bed, read a bit more of the Miraculous Book and went to sleep. 

***NEXT DAY***

The Next Day Gabriel got up, had a shower, had breakfast,went to his office did some work and then went to his lair to do his first job as Hawk Moth he also found out that Adrien left without anyone knowing to go to school. 

Gabriel put on his Brooch "Nooroo Dark Wings Rise" 

HAWK MOTH: "Negative emotions. This is perfect. Just what I need. Anger, sadness... Burn a hole into his heart, my horrible akuma". Turns a butterfly into an akuma "Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize him"!

He watches as the Akuma flys into Ivan piece of rugged paper and infects it

HAWK MOTH: "Stoneheart, I am Hawk Moth. I give you the power to seek revenge on those who have wronged you".

IVAN: "Okay, Hawk Moth". Ivan then turns into Stoneheart

Hawk Moth then remembered that Adrien left to go to school a thing that he should never do he change back into his normal self to have a chat with is son. 

Gabriel walk into the dinning hall where Nathalie was teaching Adrien 

GABRIEL: "Give me a minute, would you, Nathalie"?

NATALIE: "Yes sir".

GABRIEL: "You are NOT going to school. I already told you".

ADRIEN: "But father"!

GABRIEL: "Everything you need is right here where I can keep an eye on you. I will not have you outside in that dangerous world".

ADRIEN: "It's not dangerous, father. I'm always stuck in here by myself. Why can't I go on and make friends just like everybody else"?

GABRIEL: "Because you are not like everyone else! You are my son! Continue".

NATALIE: "We can leave it there for today if you have"– Adrien runs away

Gabriel leaves and goes back to check how Stoneheart was doing in fact he was doing very well 

HAWK MOTH: "Everything's going to plan. Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous have been activated. Here they come to save the day, and now my super villain will destroy them".

Hawk Moth then watched as Ladybug and Cat Noir beat Stoneheart but Ladybug did not catch the akuma which means that it can be used again, the akuma then multiplies making lots of people into Stoneheart Hawk Moth could not be any happier 

HAWK MOTH: "Ivan has a sensitive heart. It won't be long before anger and sadness strike again. And he and the stone beings will come alive. Then we'll see how long you will remain hidden, Ladybug and Cat Noir. Once I have your Miraculous, you will be powerless against me. Everyone will be powerless against me! I will have absolute power! Mwahahahaha"! the window closes 

The Next Day Gabriel heard that Adrien left once again he was angry he stood near the staircase and entrance of the home, Nathalie and Adrien's chauffeur stand side by side. 

GABRIEL: "You didn't see him leave? If anything happens to my son, you will be held responsible"

Gabriel then left to go into his lair waiting for Ivan to get angry so he could be Akuamatized lucky he felt Ivan's anger thanks to Chloe Bourgeois the Major Daughter.

HAWK MOTH: "Yes... feel the burn of those words. Lose your temper, Ivan! Your akuma awaits you".

But after a few minutes he could not fell the negative emotions as well as before

HAWK MOTH: "Negative emotions... they're fading! Uhhhhh"

But with luck Ivan was upset again Hawk Moth could not be any happier 

HAWK MOTH: "Yes... This is what I've been waiting for. You know the way, evil akuma. Track down your prey! Fly away and evilize him"! 

The Akuma flies into Ivan's rugged paper and infects Ivan

HAWK MOTH: "This is your second chance, Stoneheart. This time you avenge your helm. No one will stop you from capturing the love of your life. Just remember I'll need something in return".

Hawk Moth watch as Stoneheart did his thing while waiting for Ladybug and Cat Noir to show up, he saw Ladybug and Cat Noir arrive at The Eiffel Tower and saved Chloe he then using a swarm of akumas which came out of Stoneheart mouth form Hawk Moth face to the world 

HAWK MOTH: "People of Paris, listen carefully. I am Hawk Moth".

LADYBUG AND CAT NOIR: "Hawk Moth"?

HAWK MOTH: "Ladybug, Cat Noir, give me the ladybug earrings and the cat ring now. You've done enough damage to these innocent people"!

LADYBUG: "Nice try Hawk Moth, but we know who the bad guy is. Let's reverse the roles here. Without you, none of these innocent victims would be transformed into villains. Hawk Moth, no matter how long it takes, we will find you, and YOU will hand us YOUR Miraculous"! Ladybug then jumps up and uses her yo-yo) "Time to de-evilize"! she uses her yo-yo to make Hawk moth disappear and catches the akuma. Cat Noir and the others look at her, surprised.

"Ah" Hawk Moth said as Ladybug's yo-yo was getting rid of the Akuma's 

LADYBUG: Let me make this promise to you. No matter who wants to harm you, Ladybug and Cat Noir will do everything in our power to keep you safe! she opens her yo-yo, and a busload of purified butterflies comes out of it.

CAT NOIR: "Wow. Whoever she is, beneath that mask, I love that girl".

HAWK MOTH: "Agh! That's the problem with superheroes. They're too... heroic! Stoneheart, they're trying to take your loved one away from you. You must snatch their Miraculousness so they will be powerless against you"!

STONEHEART: "Okay, Hawk Moth".

He then saw Ladybug getting the akuma the returning back to a normal butterfly Hawk Moth was not happy that his plan did not work. 

HAWK MOTH: "This is just the beginning, Ladybug. You and Cat Noir may have won this battle, but I wll win the war. I will get your miraculouses. I will get the absolute power! And then my secret dream will come true"!

He changes back into Gabriel and talked to Nooroo 

"Nooroo you need to know that this is your job now and I want every villain to be a match for Ladybug and Cat Noir do I make my self clear" 

Nooroo look down in shame "Yes Master" Gabriel left and Nooroo broke down in tears. 

***OFFICE***

Gabriel was working on a new hat when Nathalie came in 

"You wanted to see me sir?" 

Gabriel stood up "Yes Nathalie I want you do organise you a new schedule for Adrien has he will be attending school now" 

"I think Adrien will be very happy but why the change in heart?"

"After my little chat with Adrien I could see how much going to school means for him, it remind me of me when trying to get work done and after thinking to myself I think that it will be good for him"

"Very rise words" Nathalie Leaves but Nathalie did not know the real reason was that Adrien could not be in the house when Gabriel became Hawk Moth. 

Gabriel then did some more work he then using the intercom talkes to Adrien who was travelling in the car about going to school. 

GABRIEL: You disobeyed me, Adrien. Take a look at that school.

Adrien: Yes, father.

GABRIEL: You will never, I say, never go back there again.

Adrien: Father, no...

GABRIEL: Without your bodyguard. He will drop you off and pick you off every day. Nathalie has offered to organize you a new schedule. You'll be continuing your music, chinese and fencing classes and your photoshoots.

Adrien: Thank you, Nathalie. Thank you, father! Adrien leaves the car and runs into school 

"Haven seen Adrien smile in a long time, in fact the last time was" 

"A Very tough time" said Nathalie 

Gabriel ends the call he sits back in his chair and begins to think of him having Ladybug and Cat Noir Miraculous which he had no idea that the ring was being worn by his own son Adrien Agreste. 

Next Chapter: Christmas Special.


	4. Christmas Special

It was Christmas Eve, snow was falling, children playing and family's spending time together but in the Agreste Mansion it was like every other day Gabriel was in his office looking at the painting of his wife, it was his first Christmas without her there, he knows that he should be with Adrien but he needed more time plus if someone is sad he could Akuamatized his next person in order to get Ladybug and Cat Noir Miraculous. He then heard a knock on the door. 

GABRIEL:Yes?

Nathalie enters the room.

NATALIE: "I can imagine how difficult it must be for you, sir. But it's also Adrien's first Christmas without his mother. I really think, sir"...

GABRIEL: "I know, you're right. I'll go see him. I just need a little more time".

NATALIE: "Of course". she then leaves the room 

Gabriel then started to talk to the painting 

"It's been very hard since you disappeared, have not been a good father, I know my relationship with Adrien is not as good as it should be but I don't really know how be a Dad and I am trying to bring you back by putting other people in danger, I have a Kwami called Nooroo but I treat him as nothing than an Kwami he hates it but I soon as I get the Miraculous than he will be free" 

He then walks upstairs to his bedroom where he pull out a present it was a new camera with some other staff in there as well. 

He enters his bedroom, present in hand walking to Adrien's room. 

GABRIEL: "Adrien". 

He can't see him 

GABRIEL: "Adrien"? 

He then notices an open window, he runs to it and Adrien has run away from home on Christmas Eve.

GABRIEL: "Adrien"!! 

Just then Nathalie and The Gorilla rush in

GABRIEL: "Go and find him immediately! Immediately"!

Gabriel sitting in his office looking at a map trying to work out where Adrien has gone to 

"If anything happens to him I'll never forgive myself" 

Nathalie comes in

"Adrien's friends are looking for him right now" 

"Thanks Nathalie" 

Later Gabriel heard the Doorbell go off he answers it and sees Adrien wrapped in a pink blanket 

GABRIEL: "Adrien, is that you? Who are you"?

SANTA: "Isn't it obvious? I'm Santa Claus"!

GABRIEL: "Really now? That would make me the Easter Bunny".

"Ha Ha Easter Bunny, good one Gabriel"

GABRIEL: "You're here for money, I suppose? I'll get my bodyguard to deal with you".

ADRIEN: "No, you're wrong father"!

LADYBUG: "No, he's not. Your father's got the right idea. He's a super villain under Hawk Moth's control".

ADRIEN: "What"?

Gabriel could not believed what his arch emery was saying but he knew that from that moment he found his next Akumatized victim for once Ladybug had done something good. He quickly rush to his lair put on his Brooch and said "Nooroo Dark Rings Rise" Nooroo went inside his Brooch making Gabriel Agreste into Hawk Moth. 

HAWK MOTH: "Ahh. Without even knowing it, you're giving me the best Christmas gift ever, Ladybug. An innocent man wrongly accused. But the spirit of Christmas is broken"! 

He turns a butterfly into an akuma.

HAWK MOTH: "Fly away, my little akuma. You have all that you need to evilize this Santa".

The Akuma flys into Santa's hat infecting him 

HAWK MOTH: "Well, I believe in you. Santa Claus, I am Hawk Moth. They wrongly accused you of being a supervillain, so that's what you'll get to be from now on. In exchange, since I've been good enough all year round, I'm going to ask you for two gifts. Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous".

SANTA: "I shall deliver. Merry Christmas, Hawk Moth"!

Hawk Moth then change back into Gabriel and went back downstairs he entered his office and less then a second later Nathalie came in 

"Adrien is waiting for him, I'll make sure that he stays in his room" 

"Very good Nathalie" 

Gabriel then went back into his lair becoming Hawk Moth to see how Santa Claws was doing he saw that Santa was singing and Dabbing much to his shock 

"Well it is Christmas so I'll let him pass" 

He then watch as he had their fight with Ladybug and Cat Noir which ended up by him not getting the Miraculous then at The Eiffel Tower A christmas present with Santa's face appeared and Cat Noir sung about how everyone has a right to a present on Christmas. Hawk Moth knew that this was a trap.

HAWK MOTH: "Don't listen to him, it has to be a trap"!

But it was too late Ladybug capture his Akuma and everything returned to normal

HAWK MOTH: "Ladybug, Cat Noir. Go ahead and enjoy your Christmas this time, but we'll see who gets the best presents next Christmas".

Hawk Moth change back into Gabriel went to the door and turned around

"Merry Christmas Nooroo" 

"Merry Christmas Master"

Gabriel then went into his office and called for Nathalie to bring Adrien Down. 

GABRIEL: "Adrien. You understand I can't have you disappearing like that. I couldn't bare the thought of losing you". 

The bell rings, Nathalie picks up and opens the gate.

NATALIE: "I think it's for you". 

They go to the foyer and open the front door where they see Adrien's friends from School and their Parents.

"I informed everyone that Adrien was home, safe and sound, sir. They were all worried about their friend".

ADRIEN: "Oh please, father. It's Christmas"!

GABRIEL: "Of course. Come on in".

NINO: "Aww, brother"! 

Nino gives Adrien a Hug

NATALIE : "Merry Christmas, Adrien".

Everyone is sitting in the dinning Hall Adrien look around very happy that he is spending Christmas with the closest people in his life. 

ALL ♫Merry Christmas to all!♫ 

Adrien looks at his family portrait with his Mom

ADRIEN: Merry Christmas, Mom.

At The end of the Table Gabriel is standing with Nathalie looking at the happy smile on his sons face and how happy his wife would be maybe next year she would be here but only if he gets Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous. 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> I am going through all of the stories that ML stories I wrote on Wattpad and uploading them here, also I have been recovering from a nasty bug which is why there hasn't been much actively in the last few days.


End file.
